


Extremes

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Tension, angry lieb (as usual), webgott - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Webster déteste Liebgott. Mais il l'aime, aussi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extremes

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : blue-jean-serenades
> 
> Un p'tit angry!Webgott. Bonne lecture !

Webster ne sait pas pourquoi il reste avec Liebgott.

Leur relation est déséquilibrée, déraisonnable ; une forte litanie discordante de combats, de baise et de frustration. Ils s'engueulent sur tout et n'importe quoi, se crient dessus, se poussent… et Web ne comprend pas pourquoi Liebgott fait toujours ça. Il ne sait pas pourquoi lui, il réagit si violemment à tout ce que Joe lui jette à la gueule quand il n'est pas occupé à s'engueuler avec d'autres gars de la Easy.

Peut-être que c'est la guerre, la mort, le sang, et ce froid en lui qu'il ressent toujours lorsqu'il se réveille le matin. Peut-être que c'est Joe, et sa façon de lui sourire parfois, comme s'il comprenait des choses que Web ne voit pas ; sa voix rauque, ses yeux étincelants et sa manière d'être. Soixante kilos de fanfaronnade, de prends-toi-ça-dans-la-gueule, de chauffeur de taxi San-franciscain spécialisé en j'en-ai-rien-à-foutre – et _putain_ , ce type ne dépasse pas le mètre soixante-quinze, mais c'est comme s'il faisait deux mètres dix.

 

« Écoute, Joe, laisse-moi t’expliquer. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! », crache Liebgott, le visage tordu par la colère. « Des gens ont crevé dans cette putain de forêt congelée, Web ! Mes amis ! _Tes_ _amis_  ! Et toi, tu ramènes ton cul après quatre putain de mois, sans aucune égratignure ? _Putain_  ! »

« Bon Dieu, Lieb ! Tu t'entends parler ? J'étais à l'hôpital, c'est pas comme si j'avais pu y faire quelque chose ! »

« Ah ouais ? » Liebgott se place à quelques centimètres de son visage, les yeux plissés, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il le pointe du doigt. « C'est drôle, ça semble pas avoir arrêté Popeye ou Toye, ou n'importe qui d'autre dans ce putain de régiment qui a eu les couilles de – »

« Espèce d'enfoiré », grogne Webster en le bousculant des deux mains avec force. S'il n'avait pas été aveuglé par une colère sourde, il aurait noté la façon dont le vocabulaire de Joe déteint sur lui ; la façon dont il commence à s'exprimer comme les gars de la compagnie, en dépit de ses études hors de prix en Ivy League[1]. « T'as aucun droit d'agir comme – »

« D'agir comme quoi ? Hein ? J'ai pas le droit d'agir comme quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'agir comme si j'avais participé à cette putain de guerre, c'est ce que tu penses, Web ? Parce que, laisse-moi te dire une chose, j'suis pas celui qui – »

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, vous allez fermer vos gueules, tous les deux ? » s'énerve Babe, et pendant une seconde, Web est surpris, parce que c'est de _Babe_ dont on parle. Babe, qui ne se met presque jamais en colère, Babe, qui a toujours le sourire ou un commentaire à la con à faire.

 

Alors, Web recule, et se porte volontaire pour une patrouille, pour prouver à Joe et aux autres qu'il a sa place dans la Easy. Plus tard, Joe le retrouve et ils se perdent dans des baisers féroces, des caresses empressées. Leurs souffles chauds se mêlent, et les mains, les dents et les lèvres de Joe parcourent chaque parcelle de la peau de Webster, qui lui a tant manqué.

Ce dernier est incapable de définir ce qu'ils _sont…_ \- qu'importe ce qu'ils sont en train de vivre – il sait juste qu'il est avec Joe, même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi Joe lui gueule dessus et l'instant d'après, lui gémit à l'oreille des trucs en allemand, d'une voix brisée.

Il prend conscience que leur relation n'est faite que d'extrêmes. 

 _Merde,_ peut-être que c'est Joe qui est fait d'extrêmes. Il est à la fois vif, maigrichon et dur, féroce et amical, affectueux, loyal et en colère, très en colère, et il ressent tout ça de façon tellement extrême que ça fait mal. Ça le blesse, ça blesse Webster. 

Webster ne sait même pas s'il l'aime encore, sauf parfois lorsque le soleil illumine son visage, sa peau, lorsqu’il arbore ce sourire en coin et qu'il le regard _de cette façon_ – moitié moqueur, moitié attendri – et, nom de Dieu, Webster ne parvient pas à rester loin de lui.

Et Joe ne peut pas s'éloigner de Web non plus. Ils se battent, même s'ils aiment être ensemble, au même endroit. Parfois, Joe est saoul, parfois il ne l'est pas, mais il semble toujours en état d'ébriété, drogué par l'adrénaline qui court dans ses veines, le sang cognant contre ses tempes. Alors, il pousse fermement Webster, qui en perd l'équilibre, puis il le rattrape en se saisissant de sa vareuse et capture ses lèvres dans un même mouvement.

 

Web passe des heures éveillé, la nuit, beaucoup trop conscient du corps de Joe contre lui, songeant qu'ils ne devraient pas faire ça, qu'il y a mille raisons qui démontrent que ce qu'ils font est mal, immoral et illégal. Le lendemain matin, quand Joe se réveille et lui donne un coup d'épaule en lui soufflant un «  _debout, la Belle au bois dormant_ », avec cet exaspérant sourire plein d'arrogance, toutes ses préoccupations disparaissent et il se laisse aller.

Joe s'engueule avec Webster pour des futilités, il agit comme si c'était la faute de Web, argumente puis abandonne quand il le décide. Ensuite, il le rend fou avec ses caresses sous le ciel nocturne, dans la pénombre, quand tout le monde est endormi. Il esquisse ce stupide sourire et Web oublie tout le reste.

Joe le secoue un peu lorsqu'il le sent piégé dans ses pensées les plus profondes, quand il le voit, la respiration saccadée, se perdre dans les souvenirs atroces de tous les gars qui sont morts devant lui.

Il rit avec Web à l'arrière des convois militaires, ils partagent des histoires sur des bouquins, leurs familles, San Francisco. Il lui offre toujours une clope, sans que Web n'en demande jamais, trace une ligne de baisers dans son cou dans leurs moments secrets entre deux patrouilles, les combats et les bombardements.

Mais Web est fatigué de toujours se demander où ils en sont, fatigué de ne jamais savoir à quoi s'attendre avec lui, fatigué de sa colère et de la manière dont Joe risque sa vie chaque fois qu'ils sont sous le feu ennemi. Fatigué par cette chaleur qu'il ressent dans ses veines quand Joe passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, moqueur, pour le taquiner. 

Il déteste ce putain de Joe Liebgott, mais il l'aime, aussi.

 

FIN.

 

[1] La Ivy League, c’est le rêve américain des étudiants (et des parents). C’est l’ensemble des 8 meilleures facs américaines : Brown, Columbia, Cornell, Dartmouth, Harvard, Pennsylvania, Princeton et Yale. David Webster a étudié la littérature anglaise à Harvard avant de s’engager dans les paras. Voilà voilà x)


End file.
